What Makes You Beautiful
by DominoTyler
Summary: My 2012 Valentines Day story! When Fred asks out Hermione for Valentines Day, she is sure it must be some sort of prank. She's in for a surprise, though, when he explains to her just why he's asked her out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction or anything else you recognize!**

* * *

><p>I am a proud Directioner, and am not afraid to say that anyone who hadn't discovered One Direction before they were on Nickelodeon is not a true fan!<p>

Lol, just kidding. I'm perfectly accepting. But you don't love them more than me. Not possible. Just saying.

Okay, so my Valentine's Story is Hermione/Fred, something I've never tried before, but should be fun! ^^

**...**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know (oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

_**What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction**_

**...**

It was Valentine's Day. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, Fred and George were tricking people into relationships, hidden love potions were being transferred all over the castle, and homemade, charmed Valentines were bringing people to tears all over the castle.

And Hermione Granger was sitting in the library, trying to appear as though she was reading, when really, she was trying not to think about the fact that she had a date on Valentine's day for the first time ever.

It was a prank. It had to be. He had never shown any interest in her before. Or...had he? Had she just never noticed before?

No. It had to be a prank. Why would anyone ask her out? She was a know-it-all, all she did was read, and she wasn't exactly the most attractive girl in Witches Weekly's Most Beautiful Witch's list. The only reason she was even on that list was because she was famous because of Harry. There was no way someone would honestly ask her out for a Valentine's date.

She shook her head and sighed, setting a book atop her enormous stack and standing to stretch. Her back cracked and that's when she realised she'd been here for too long. Quickly, she waved her wand and sent all of her books back to their proper locations and dashed from the library, crashing into a girl with a tray of love potion chocolates, presumably for Harry, whom she called her goodbyes to as she went. She apologised to the girl and told her that it was probably for the better before she was gone, sprinting down the hallways, towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Fat Lady, are Fred and George Weasley in there?" Hermione asked as she approached the portrait. Nobody was around to notice her conversing with the portrait besides the portraits around her.

"No, they're probably out, causing mischief," she said before laughing happily. "Now, did you want to go in?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Quintuplets." After she swung open, Hermione gave the Fat Lady specific instructions. "I'm late, so stall Fred and George as long as you possibly can before letting them in. Okay?"

"Anything for you," Hermione heard before the portrait swung closed once again.

Hermione dashed through all of the love-struck and love-stumped teenagers and children, right up to the girl's dormitories.

Once there, she pulled out something from her trunk to wear. There had to be something nice in here somewhere...

"Hermione, is that you?" Ginny called from the bathroom.

"Yes," she replied, riffling for something to wear.

"Did you borrow my sequin halter top and forget to give it back?" She asked as she exited the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a bra, working on putting a white gold hoop earring into her ear.

"Of course not," Hermione said. "Lavender did."

Ginny cursed. "It doesn't even look good on her...What are you doing?"

"Trying to find something to wear...I have a date tonight."

Ginny looked just as surprised as how Hermione still felt.

"You have a date?"

"I think so," Hermione replied. "But it's probably just a prank. It's with Fred."

Ginny grinned. "Hey, I have an idea..."

Hermione grimaced.

"How about you make yourself look so great that if it is a prank, Fred wants to kill himself for thinking it."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, Ginny. But I'm not sure any amount of magic could make me pretty. Now..." she said as she examined a pile of makeup Ginny had set out beside her. "Which of these is lipstick?"

It took quite a bit of work, but Hermione was finally dressed and ready for her "date" with Fred. As she rushed out of the common room, she did not, as usual, notice all the heads of the male's turn fractionally to watch her exit the room.

She pushed through the door to arguing.

"For the last time, I have no idea who your late aunt Mildred four times removed is! Just let me in the-"

The Fat Lady noticed Hermione.

"Oh, did you want to go in? Go right ahead."

Fred growled in anger. "Well, I don't need to now, she's already here!"

Hermione had to restrict herself from laughing. She mouthed a thank-you to the Fat Lady before she turned to the twins. "Hello, Fred." She nodded at him, and then the other twin. "George."

They grinned at her. "'Mione."

"Ready for our date?" Fred asked. "I would have picked you up about fifteen minutes ago, but the stupid portrait wouldn't let me in."

"I never!" The Fat Lady cried.

Hermione laughed. "It's alright. Ginny wouldn't have let me go until she was done with me, anyways."

"She did a good job," Fred commented. "You look...real good."

Hermione smiled and tucked some hair behind her war awkwardly. "Er, thanks."

"Well, I'd rather not be a third wheel," George said, patting Fred on the shoulder. "You two love-birds have a good time. I'm going to go find Angelina. Quintuplets."

The Fat Lady gave Hermione a quick glance to confirm before opening and allowing George to enter and search for his girlfriend.

Fred held out his arm for her. "Ready, my dear?"

Hermione smiled and put her arm in his. "Sure."

Fred led her across the castle, down into the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a while.

"Sh," Fred responded, using his free arm to bring a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to allow herself to be led through the castle. Finally, they came to a sort of dead-end. There was a stair case cutting across in front of them, a wall straight across from them. They stepped onto the first step, the rest turning to lead them upstairs, but they didn't go back up. Instead, Fred retracted his arm from hers and shoved against the wall. It moved easily, and the side-ways staircase slid even farther sideways, one step lowering itself deep beneath the castle.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, feeling the need to whisper.

Fred was grinning. "A secret."

Without another word, Fred jumped. It was frightening because it was a second before she heard his feet come in contact with the floor. But he reached his hand back up for her and she took it, allowing him to lower her beneath the floor. As soon as her weight had left the stones completely, the staircase re-closed and candles all around them burst alight. Hermione saw they were in a tiny little family room, complete with a sofa, a coffee table and a fireplace.

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked curiously, looking around like it was the circus.

Fred grinned and shrugged lightly, watching her happiness contentedly. "George and I thought it was a bit suspicious that the hallways cut off and the staircase went sideways instead of straight through, so we investigated. We've never shown it to anyone else."

That caused Hermione to hesitate a bit.

"Then why me?" she said after a bought of silence. "And why me, of all the beautiful and talented girls here, did you ask me to be your Valentine?"

Fred's grin softened into a light smile.

"It's because I like you, Hermione," Fred replied with a shrug like he was explaining what the weather was to be like that day.

"But why?" Hermione asked, shocked. "I'm so...boring and...Unattractive.

Fred laughed and moved towards her. "That's exactly why, Hermione. You don't realise it, but you're probably one of the most beautiful and perfect and talented girls this school has ever seen. You don't know how great you are. I can tell you don't know, but everyone else knows."

Hermione kept her gaze on the floor. "I'm not so great."

Fred laughed and shook his head. "I'll make you see, Hermione Granger. I'll make you see that you're beautiful. It's not just me. Everybody wants you. But they can't have you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And why not?"

Fred, before Hermione could say anything else, kissed her right on the mouth.

"Because you're MY Valentine. My beautiful Valentine."

...

Ah, Valentine's Day. I'm writing this two days before Valentine's day, my least favourite hallmark holiday. I can't wait to eat ice cream and pizza and Valentine's chocolate I bought myself in celebration of my loneliness.

I hope you have a good Valentine's Day! Please review! And if you tell me cutesy stories about your happy Valentine's Day, it might cheer me up to know my reviewers are happy with their love lives. ^^


End file.
